Birth Of An Eagle
by The-Musical-Lone-Wulf
Summary: What if Kim never left Angel Grove, but still left the team... read to find out why
1. Pink Light

_**Hi, Cam here and I'm back with my second Power Rangers Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 1: Pink Light**_

Kim was supposed to be leaving for Florida in a couple weeks but she changed her mind because she wanted her baby to know its father, she still had her ranger abilities, now she just had to tell Tommy that she was carrying his child.

**Meanwhile at The Youth Center**

"Where's Kim, she was supposed to be here by now" Tommy asked as he continued to lift weights "I dunno, man" Rocky said as he watched Tommy's eyes close and the three hundred pound weights float in mid-air.

_**In Tommy's head **_

_He saw a crane trying to say something to a nearby falcon, but she couldn't speak just cry_

After he woke up Tommy saw Kim walk up to him "May I talk to you alone, please" Kim asked "Sure Beautiful, what's up?" Tommy replied as he got up then once they got outside the two sat down on a bench just in front of the building "So, what'd ya wanna tell me?" Tommy asked "I-I-I'm…" Kim stammered "Spit it out, Beautiful" he motivated "Pregnant" She finished


	2. Surprises

_**Cam here, and I'm back with chapter two**_

_**Chapter 2: Surprise**_

It's been a couple months since Kim had told Tommy about her pregnancy and they've finally decided to tell the others so after Billy had picked up Jason, Trini and Zack from the airport Tommy called the others plus his and Kim's parents, asking them to meet him and his beautiful at the Youth Center.

**That afternoon at the Youth Center**

"Alright bro, you said Kim had some big news what is it?" Jason asked "I think it's best for her to tell you" Tommy answered as Kim walked to the front of the room "I'm Pregnant, but before any of you get mad at Tommy and I let me just say that we've already decided to keep the baby" she announced to her friends and family just before walking off the stage after a few minutes Wendy and Greg Oliver noticed that Caroline Hart had fainted right after Kim finished saying the word pregnant then being a nurse Wendy noticed that Mrs. Hart had stopped breathing "I've got some bad news, hon" Mrs. Oliver said sadly followed by Kim running off crying and Tommy chasing after her to make sure she was ok


	3. A Tripp to The ER

_**Finally, here's chapter three **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Tripp to The ER **_

The well built teenager wondered around the youth center trying to find his beautiful. A woman passed by as Tommy was looking.

"Ma'am, could you please check the bathroom for a young woman in the bathrooms? I need to find her. Her name is Kim," He explained.

The woman nodded her head, entering the bathroom. The woman's voice echoed throughout the tiled bathroom. The brown haired woman exited the bathroom.

"Sorry young man but she's not in there," she answered. Tommy thanked the woman and continued the hunt.

As the hunt continued, he couldn't believe that the young woman who had so bravely fought alongside him would take off on him. The knight syndrome he had was coming out more and more.

Tommy found the petite brown haired woman as she sat in the hallway. The yellow halls made the young woman look paler than she already was.

"Beautiful," he whispered softly, "she'll be alright. My mom is taking care of her right now."

"I don't know handsome," Kim spoke. Tommy sat down beside her. She took comfort in his arms. Tears had begun to flow freely from the young crane's eyes.

"Hey now," He continued to talk softly to her, "who said you could cry on my watch?" He started to wipe away the tears.

"I don't know if I can handle this Tommy," She answered.

"Where's that smile I know and love?" Tommy inquired. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"This little one is going to need both of us to be strong," Kim stated as she realized where his hand was. The smile slowly appeared on her face.

"There it is," He stated smiling, "Don't make me have to tickle you in order to get it again." Kim let out a soft laugh.

"You don't have to tickle me to get a smile out of me handsome," She stated, "You can always place a smile on my face."

The others stood and watched as the two interacted. Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy were surprised even in the worst times Tommy still made the young pink ranger feel special.

"You ready to head back into the room?" Tommy questioned.

Kim slowly nodded, "I think so."

"Alright," Tommy replied as he got up himself and then helped the petite woman to her feet.

As they entered the room, a burst of excitement was released. Even though they were worried about Kim's mother, they were still happy with Kim having a baby.

"Mrs. Oliver?" Kim questioned the older woman, "How is my mom?"

"She'll be alright," The nurse answered, "The paramedics are on their way."


End file.
